Our Story
by faithinhisplan
Summary: I'm not really sure what category this story would go under, so if you R&R please give suggestions. The story is about US! Not our real life…a made up life, but its all good! So here it is! So far we only have one chapter, but where working on it.


**Our Story**

**(By: Faithinhisplan & Blythe)**

**A/n: Heather's POV I had drawn a cartoon character of Blythe one night when she was spending the night with me and we decided to make up a story to go along with the picture. The story is about US! Not our real life...a made up life, but its all good! So here it is! So far we only have one chapter, but where working on it.**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters are ours! The story is the original! R&R.**

****

**Chapter One **

**(By Heather and Blythe)**

Walking in the rain was her favorite thing to do when she was thinking, especially if that thing she happened thinking about was her x-boyfriend. It had been months since he broke up with her, but as a fifteen-year-old teenager, you never get over small things like boyfriends, at least not until you meet someone else and even then you never forget that x-boyfriend in the back of your mind.

All around her she saw people running under umbrellas or newspapers trying to escape the summer rain. She was the only one different, or so she thought. Even at school people around her were different then her. They respected her and she had many friends, actually she was quite popular, but she had a mind of her own and knew how to stand up for herself and others.

Her body was soaked from her jet-black hair to her bran new black shoes. She was quite rich, for living in New York City, but she never showed it. Most of the time when her friends came to her apartment she would pretend not to be rich or she would try not to notice the expression on her friends faces when they saw her room. She didn't care to show off even if it meant being by herself, but she did have a good sense of fashion. Even the most popular girls in school were jealous of her and her best friend, Blythe.

At her high school there were many different groups. There were the preps, which were lead by Courtney and her two "disciples", Whitney and Molly, who did everything that Courtney did. Then there are the Jocks who, of course, go out with the preps. Below them are the popular people, including herself, Blythe and a few other of there best friends. Then there were the rejects, included in this group were the gothic people and the punks; Shadoe, Tristan, Ryan, and Landon; they lead the group, the toughest bunch of guys who thought they were on top. Under then were the, so called, "A people", not exactly nerds, but you catch my drift. In that group is Brooks, one of the smarter boys in her and Blythe's group of friends. Right under them were the nerds and the social out cast of the school that would never be able to EVER talk to the preps, which includes an annoying girl named Christen, who would follow Blythe and the others around the school when ever she could. School was one of the places in New York the kids hated to go. They would much rather spend there time at the mall or in an alley or even on the side of the street throwing rocks at cars. If anyone goes to school it's either because they made good grades or just for the kicks.

As she made her way across the street she looked into a dead-ended alley were she saw three figures standing in a huddle in a group. They didn't seem to be any older than sixteen years old. As she turned one of them caught her by the arm and dragged her back into the alley. There she got a good look at their faces. The one that was holding her by the arm was Shadoe, a tough punk who was the leader in most of the gang's activities.

"Where you goin?" He asked as she tried to get out of his reach without looking at him. "Hey! I asked you a question!" He yelled as he threw her over to one of the other guys, who caught her.

She looked at him. It was Ryan, Shadoe's best bud, another punk in the gang. She preferred Ryan to Shadoe. He was sweeter and gentler. Ryan didn't say anything as Shadoe grabbed her again. This time he dragged her back over to the side of the road.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked expecting a specific answer.

"You're not worth it." He said with a wink. She stuck her tongue out at him as he turned back to Ryan, who was watching her with a smirk. Shadoe punched him lightly in the shoulder and they disappeared.

She made her way up to the steps of her house. "There you are! Where have you been! And why are you all wet!" Her mom yelled as she walked in the house soaked. "You knew that my boss was coming over for dinner tonight and now you do this! You get all wet and dirty! And look at the carpet! You know how long it took me to clean off the stains from when your brother came home last night!"

By now her mom's voice was fading away as she closed the door of her bedroom and walked into her bathroom. She looked into the mirror. She looked like those boys in the alley, black tee-shirt with a tight white shirt under it; black shoes and baggy pants. She began undressing and threw her wet clothes into the tub. She then dressed in tight blue jeans and a pink shirt with the word "band" on it. As she walked out of the bathroom she looked at her computer screen, the connect button was blinking. She walked over to the computer and pushed connect. She then walked to her bed and feel on it.

"Hey, sexy. What's up? And why you all wet?" It was Blythe on the computer screen.

"Hey, Blythe. Nothing. And I was taking a walk in the rain." She said sitting up.

"Oh, no. What's wrong! You always take walks in the rain when you're thinking about something important." Blythe said with a smirk.

"There's nothing wrong. Well, there sorta is." She said getting up from her bed and sitting at her computer.

"What is it?" Blythe asked.

"Well, I can't tell you now. Not over the computer. Can I spend the night with you?"

"Yeah sure. When are you commin over?"

"Ohm, right now." She answered.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. "HEATHER! Come get Witch out of my kitchen!" yelled an angry voice from down stairs.

"Wonderful, the demon mother is calling me. Witch probably got into the desert. Moms having her "boss" over for dinner. I'll try to get over there before she invites me to join dinner with them." She winked.

"See yah later." Blythe said as she disconnected.

"Sis, you heard mom?" Jason asked holding a small ferret in his hands. Heather smiled as she grabbed her ferret and put her on the bed.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Heather asked Jason as he began walking back down stairs.

"No, way. Not when boss man's here! Are you?" Heather shook her head then shut her door again. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a small cage.

"Come here, Witch. Were going to Blythe's tonight. "Heather didn't bother packing any clothes, besides if she needed anything she always left the balcony window of her room unlock so she could crawl into it from Blythe's balcony. "See yah, mom. Goin to Blythe's for the night."

"But, tomorrow's the first day of school." Her mom yelled as Heather started out the door.

"Well, I'll just walk to school with Blythe. Bye!" she yelled as she walked next door. As she was about to ring the door bell she saw Shadoe and Ryan walking her way. Without thinking she opened the door and shut it hurriedly behind her. "Jan! It's me, Heather!"

"She's not home yet." Cameron said as he walked up the stairs. "Blythe's in her room."

Heather nodded and waited for Cameron's door to shut behind him before she made her way up to see Blythe.

"So, tell me what's wrong?" Blythe asked when Heather walked in the door.

"Hi, to you too." Heather said as she let Witch out of the cage. "Well I got caught in an alley." She said as Witch ran over to Blythe's cat, Tiger's bed and began playing.

"In the alley? By who?" Blythe asked as she lay on her rotating bed.

"The Bang Gang," She said laughing. Blythe and Heather had secretly named the gang that Shadoe and Ryan were in the Bang Gang for several reasons. The one that stood out the most was that if they didn't get what they wanted they would jump you. "Shadoe and Ryan Bradley and one other dude, but I didn't see his face."

"It was probably Cameron. Ryan and Shadoe are his buds." Blythe said picking up Witch and Tiger. She handed Witch to Heather.

"Why were they in the alley?" Heather asked as she took Witch and walked over to the balcony door. She opened it then walked out. Blythe's balcony reached all the way to her own. That's how they were able to sneak into each other's houses when every they wanted to.

"I don't know really." Blythe answered as she walked out on the balcony with Heather.

"You don't think they were doing drugs do you?"

Blythe shrugged. "So, was that the only thing you saw, just them in the alley." Blythe asked sitting up on the thick balcony railing.

"Well, Ryan was staring at me, but I mean..."

"Did he smile at you?" Blythe interrupted.

"Yeah, but that was only when I was walking back home." Heather said looking down into the alley below. She suddenly grabbed Blythe's shirt and pointed down. "It's Ryan and Shadoe." Heather whispered as Shadoe and Ryan met up with a few other guys.

"Who are those other guys?" Blythe asked. Heather shrugged. They watched with patients until a gang of jocks came into the alley. Blythe raised her eye brows.

"I think there's gonna be a rumble." Heather said as she pulled Blythe from the balcony and down the stairs to the side door, leading out into the alley.

"What's a rumble?" Blythe asked as Heather pulled on her shoes.

"It's when one gang is gonna gang up on the other and start a fight. You know like this rejects vs. jocks."

"Oh," Blythe said as she slipped into her sandals, "Wonder who's gonna win."

Heather smirked. "Nobody, because I'm gonna cut in." She said with a wink.

"Heather, no cant you just stay out of this ONE fight?"

Heather shook her head. Of course she could, but what's the fun in that. She knew Blythe loved fights just as much as she did.

"Heather, cant we just...."

"Shush!" Heather whispered as she snuck out the door with Blythe behind her. The two crouched behind a bush to get a good look.

"Look, here are the rules," A jock named Sid said in a cruel voice. "There are no rules! If we win you stop showing off to our girls and all of you have to clean up your faces and join the football team. If you win, things go back to the way they were. Are we clear?"

"Crystal!" Ryan said in a punkish voice.

Sid and his jocks began to move forward as Heather was trying to think of what to do.

"Sneak up behind them." She said in a whisper.

"What?" Blythe asked as she was being pulled through the living room and out the front door to the side alley.

"Are you gonna fight this time?" Heather asked in a hurry. Blythe thought for a minute then shrugged.

"Okay, well here's the plan," Heather said as jocks got closer and closer to Shadoe and the others, "we sneak up behind them and freestyle it. Got it?" She asked.

Blythe smirked and nodded. "Let's do this." She said.

The two girls began to walk up behind the jocks. "I'm taking Sid, Blythe. I have a little payback for him trying to kiss me last year."

Blythe nodded.

Heather nodded back as they got right up behind Sid and another jock. "Oh, boys." They said in unison, tapping them on their shoulder. The guys sighed and turned slowly. As soon as they did the two got a hard punch under the chin that sent them flying to the ground.

"What's this? That's not far!" One of the jocks yelled trying to get Ryan, who had seized the moment, off of him.

"There aren't any damn rules!" Shadoe yelled as he landed a hard punch to one of the jocks ribs.

Heather was a having a difficult time getting one boy off of her. She was pinned to the wall about to get punched in the stomach when the jock holding her shirt suddenly fell to the ground from a head blowing hit from Ryan. Heather put her hand up to her mouth. Blood was drizzling down from her lip.

"GREAT!" She yelled. She looked around as Blythe and the other guys came up to see her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Shadoe yelled as he pushed Ryan out of his way to get a good look at Heather. "It's you again!"

"It wasn't all her fault!" Blythe said as she pushed her way to Shadoe. "It was my idea too."

"No one asked for yall's help anyways!" Shadoe said looking around at his boys.

"Well, you didn't say thank you either!" Heather yelled as she brushed past him making him squint.

"You want to know why we didn't ask for your damn help. Because we didn't need it!"

"Yeah right." She yelled back. Blythe saw Ryan watching her until she reached the balcony.

"Yo, Ryan! Snap out of it. That chick aint worth it!" Shadoe said as he turned to Blythe. "You can tell her that." He said walking passed her with the others following. Ryan didn't move. He was looking at the ground. He had a frown on his face as he walked passed Blythe.

After the gang had disappeared down the street Blythe walked back inside. "What was that about?" Cameron asked ask Blythe started up the stairwell and to her room.

"Fight." She said as she walked into her room. She looked around for Heather. She suddenly heard a scream from her bathroom. "Heather?" She asked walking to the bathroom door. Just as she was about to lay a hand on the doorknob Heather burst out.

"I'm gonna kill that jerk!" She yelled pointing to her shirt. It had a long rip down the front.

"Maybe we can fix it." Blythe said as Heather took off her shirt and threw it on Blythe's bed. She walked over to Blythe's computer. Suddenly she smiled.

"Blythe, call up Brooks."

"Why?"

"We need a hacker."

"What for?" Blythe asked as she dialed Brooks' number. "It's ringing." Heather took the phone.

"Brooks, hey it's Bebo. DO you think you could come over right now?" She waited for a response. "Good. See you in a few." She said hanging up with a smirk.

**A/n: Blythe's POV Hey well that's the first chapter. Wad yah think? R&R.**

5


End file.
